My Love Has Come Along
by dajisy293
Summary: Jolie was through with dating, nothing ever worked out. She was going to wait until her mate came into her life. So what happens when she finally meets her mate Derek Hale and he wants nothing to do with her. Read along to as Jolie tries to wear him down. Prequel to So Much For My Happy Ending. DerekxOC. Title inspired by At Last by Etta James
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: so this is a prequel to So Much For My Happy Ending. Flpirate305 inspired me to do this. I hope you like it! Please follow and review.**

"Remind me to never ever go out on another date again!" Jolie said kicking off her heels and setting her purse down on the counter.

"I don't know why you keep going on them anyway. Why waste your time with people you know aren't your mate?" Carmen, her cousin, roommate, and perpetual thorn in her side; asked. As werewolves growing up they were taught that there was some one made for them by Luna, their mates. Some knew who their mates were since they were young while others waited a life time to find theirs.

"Because who knows when my mates going to come around. I'm young why not enjoy life?" Jolie asked, "Knowing my luck I would be fifty before I even meet my mate."

"Oh stop. You never know you mate could be right around the corner." Carmen said looking over at her.

Jolie just rolled her eyes and went into her room. She had a photo shoot in the morning and definitely needed rest. It wasn't that she didn't believe in mates, because Luna knows that she did. She used to believe in the fairytales and the happily ever after but then she grew up and really experienced life. She was giving up dating for a while. It wasn't like she was going to me her mate anytime soon.

"Shit!" Jolie yelled into the air when she woke up and looked at the clock. She was supposed to be up and out the door a half hour ago. Damn she was going to be late for her photo shoot.

She jumped out the bed and threw on black maxi dress and jean jacket. She shuffled down the hallway and into the bathroom to hurriedly brush her teeth, wash her face, and pull her wild hair into a bun. She slipped on her black flats, grabbed her keys and camera bag, and headed downstairs.

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up to the central park where her photo shoot was going to take place. She rushed over to the site and saw that her team was already setting up.

"What took you so long?" Niya, who was the makeup artist on my team asked. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

I gave her a pointed stare. "In the three years you've been working for me when have I ever done a no call no show?"

She laughed, "never but there is a first time for everything. Everything is ready to go we're just waiting on you."

Jolie nodded and went to set up her camera. Her models were dressed and ready so she adjusted her camera began. Two hours later it was noon and Jolie was ready to take her lunch break and get some caffeine in her system. She called an hour break to the crew and models.

She walked down the street to the nearest Starbucks_. God I needed my caramel frap and blueberry muffin_, she thought. She stepped into the shop and her sense of smell was instantly hit with multiple scents of random people and coffee.

Jolie stepped in the long line and waited for her turn to order. She was occupied with her phone, trying to make sure her next appointment was booked when she smelt the most fabulous scent. It was a mixture of lemon and clove and the word _mine_ instantly popped into her head. She calmed down her wolf, it was ready to jump and claim what was rightfully theirs.

Jolie turned around to see the owner of the scent. She saw a gruff looking man staring back at her with bright blue eyes indicating he's a beta. She smiled and lightly tapped near her eyes, letting him know that he should control his wolf.

She was about to go over and talk to him when she was called up to place her order. She quickly placed her order and stood on the side waiting for her drink to be prepared. It was mystery guy's turn in line to order, and she was able to get a good look at him.

He definitely was cute; his olive skin was offset by dark brown almost black hair and beard. He was muscular as if lifted weights but not overly so. His profile showed a sharp nose and cheekbones.

She was snapped back to attention when the barista called her order. She grabbed her coffee and walked to an empty table. She watched as her mate grabbed his coffee a few minutes later and walked towards her with determination.

"So I'm guessing you are a wolf by the way your eyes glowed blue. Not part of my pack so who are you?" Jolie asked when he sat down placing his phone and coffee on the table.

"Derek Hale." He said gruffly. _Ah the Hale pack_, she thought. She had heard about the tragic event that took the lives of the pack. Rumor was that there were no survivors. Her dad and Alpha Hale were acquaintances having met numerous times throughout the years at conventions that were held for alphas. So other than Derek there must have been another survivor since he was not alpha.

"Jolie Caine." She said with a smile and watched as recognition dawned on his face. She got that a lot when she met other werewolves, since her father was alpha to the biggest pack on the eastern seaboard.

"I'm not interested." He said tensely and got up to leave. Jolie grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. She just found the one person she had been looking for her entire life, no way was she going to let him slip through the crack of her fingers.

"Wait." she said. He looked at his arm and at her indicating that she should let him go. "Please just sit. I promise that I won't even flirt with you." she gave him a small smile. He looked at her with resignation and sat back down.

Jolie grinned in triumph, "look I'm not asking for us to get married or anything but you and I both know we will both be on edge if we just go our separate ways." she quickly snatched his phone and plugged in her number into his phone and called herself, that way she would have his number. "I'll text you later." she said. She took her muffin and coffee and got up to leave, willing herself not to looking back and hoping that this wasn't the last she saw of Mr. Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: so here is another chapter! i hope you guys liked the first one. i didn't get any reviews so i don't know. anyways if this gets reviews then i'll post a chapter next saturday night. which will be the weekly schedule. but please review if not i'll just focus on my other fic Pretty Green Eyes. oh btw the italics are texts.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

_Hey what's your favorite color? _

_Not interested. _

_Wow didn't know that was a color. I bet you it's black. I'm right it's black isn't it? And if you weren't interested you would've deleted my number out your phone_

_I forgot about it. But If it makes you stop texting me it's green._

_Nice. Mine is yellow._

_Don't care._

_Yes you do. _

_No I don't stop texting me. There's never going to be anything between us._

_Too bad. So what's your favorite song?_

_This is harassment_

_Mhhm probably. But you didn't answer my question. Fav song?_

_Save a prayer by Duran Duran. Now will you leave me alone?_

_Mine is Proud Mary by Tina turner. I think I will since I have to get back to work._

Derek sighed as he reread the last text message. Why didn't she get it? He didn't want anything to do with her. It didn't have anything to do with Jolie personally but the last person he got into a relationship with ended up killing his whole family. He shuddered at the thought of Kate and tried to quell the vomit that threatened to come up. Logically he knew that Jolie was his mate and would never hurt him but it was still hard to believe that.

"Why are you staring at your phone so hard?" Laura asked coming into the living room. Wow he must've been tuned out because he didn't even notice she was in the apartment.

"Nothing." He said hoping that she would let it go. But knowing his sister she would badger him until he opened up.

"You're not lying but you're not telling the truth either. So spill." She ordered. He sighed of course she would use her alpha status to pry into his life. "Come on Der. You can tell me." She said softly

"I met my mate today." He said waiting for the screaming that was sure to come.

And of course Laura obliged him. "Oh my god! That's great. What's she like? Wait it is a she right? Mean not that I would mind if it's a he - "

"Yes it's a she…Jolie Caine to be exact." He said

"Caine...as in the Caine pack? Oh my god that's huge."

"Don't get too excited. I don't plan on seeing or speaking to her again." he said with finality.

"What? Why not? You met your mate that's huge Derek! Most wolves don't even find their mates. You should feel lucky."

"Well I'm not most wolves….I can't Laura." She didn't know how broken he was. That he was the one who caused their family their lives. She didn't know about Kate.

"Derek. Mom and dad would've wanted you to be happy. They would be so excited to meet this mystery woman. You know mom would've been planning your wedding as soon as you told her and preparing for grandkids."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle because she was right, "yeah she probably would."

"See! Derek you need this. You and I both know you wolf has been getting more feral during the full moons. And isn't your heat coming up?" Laura questioned

"I've handled my heats before. I'll be fine." There was no way he was having sex with someone he barely knew even if it was his mate. Especially since most heats between male and females ended in pregnancy.

"Der that's before you had a mate; we both know that now that you know about her your wolf will try to seek her out."

"I said I can handle it Laura!" he shouted. He automatically regretted it but Laura just needed to back off.

Laura sighed and stood up, "I know. I'll leave it alone. But please just think about it."

Derek huffed but gave her a nod and went into his room. He lied on his bed and tried to block out the day.

It had been two weeks since Jolie had met Derek. Two weeks of her texting him trying to find out more information from him. She smiled to herself as she typed out another text.

"What are you smiling at?" Carmen asked

"Nothing just a text. Anyways are you going to Brenda's bachelorette party tonight?"

"No remember I promised Aunt Jennie that I would watch Rory and Ryan. They're coming here so try to be quiet when you get in."

"Okay. I'm going to get ready." She said before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later she picking out a dress to where and was putting on her makeup. She slipped into black dress and heels before heading out the door.

Jolie arrived at the Loca Bar and braced herself for the inevitable onslaught of scents and noise that was going to happen inside. She went inside and immediately went over to the group of friends that were waiting for her.

"There's the gorgeous bride!" Jolie said giving the woman a hug. "Did you guys order drinks yet?"

"No we were waiting for the hot guy to come back from the back room. Jolie you have to see him, e is downright titillating." Brenda squealed

Jolie just plastered on a fake smile, the only person she had thoughts about was the one person who didn't want her.

"Oh there he is!" Brenda said pointing over at the bar.

Jolie turned her head to catch a glance at this so called hot bartender. She was shocked to see Derek standing behind the bar in all black. God he looked amazing.

"I think I'll go order us some drinks." Jolie said getting up before any of her friends could protest.

She could hear them cheering her on saying things like 'get it girl'. She walked up to the bar and just waited until Derek came over to her. It didn't take him long to figure out she was here even though his back was to her. He looked at her and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked tightly

"Bachelorette party. So bartender huh? I so called it!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "why even come to a bar when you know you can't get drunk."

She just waved him off, "my friends don't know that. They think I just have an exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol."

"So what would you like?" he said before taking a towel and wiping his brow. This caught Jolie's attention. Yeah werewolves ran hotter than humans but it wasn't that hot in the bar. The only reason Derek would be sweating is if he was doing extraneous activity, which was definitely nit it. Or he was in -. Recognition dawned on Jolie. She sniffed the air and his arousal hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Derek how can you be so stupid?!" He was about to say something, but Jolie put her hand up to stop him. "I know you're in heat. I can smell it. Why are you not at home? "

"One of the bartenders called in sick. My boss was really desperate. You don't have to worry, I've been through heats-" Derek said before he was crouching down. When he looked back up at her, Jolie saw that his eyes were electric blue.

"Derek we are leaving." She said with finality

"No I can" he protested

"Derek your eyes just flashed blue. Now I am your mate and I'm not about to let you suffer. Let your boss know you're sick."

Derek felt too weak to argue so he nodded and went over to his boss Chuck who was also working the bar with him. After Chuck deemed it okay Jolie grabbed him and headed outside to hail a cab. God he was spending his first heat with someone else. He didn't know if he could control himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: so you guys wanted more so i bestowed another chapter on to you even though it's not saturday. please review! **

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf.**

_Shit shit shit!_ Jolie thought as she pushed Derek into the cab. How the hell was she going to get him home in this state? Especially since she barely was hanging on, her wolf was already scratching at the walls, reacting to the scent Derek was producing.

"Derek look at me. Can you tell the driver where you live?" she asked. His eyes were closed and he was sweating profusely. "Derek come on. I need you to tell me."

"75th street." Derek mumbled.

Jolie repeated what he said for the driver and soon they were making their way to Derek's apartment. Jolie was breathing in and out through her mouth while simultaneously trying to calm her wolf down. Her concentration broke when he started nuzzling and biting her neck.

"Derek stop!" she said. The last thing that she needed was to give in to her wolf's urges and have heat sex with him. Yes their wolves would be satisfied, but Derek would be angry.

Thirty long minutes later they pulled up to Derek's building, Jolie thanked Luna and the stars. He was out of it, reduced to whimpering and trying to get into her pants.

"Derek I need you to tell me what floor you live on. Come on Der please!" she whispered as she walked through the lobby holding him up and trying to make her way to the elevator.

"Fifth." Derek growled out. His eyes were cerulean and fangs were enlarged. Jolie continued breathing through her mouth trying not to inhale much of his scent. As soon they got into the elevator Derek pinned her into the wall.

"Mine." He grounded out nipping at her jaw and lightly biting her neck. He slid his thigh in between her legs._ Damn_, this was not the day to wear a dress. She could feel his knee pressing into her core, making her shiver.

Luckily the doors opened to the fifth floor. And Jolie bucked her body so Derek was pushed off of her. She grabbed his hand and led him off the elevator and down the hallway.

"Derek. What apartment?" He just ignored her and tried to press his body against her once again. She pushed him off of her, which earned her a whine. She just rolled her eyes and dragged him along trying to sniff out which apartment belonged to him. Finally she found his apartment and sighed in relief.

"Okay Derek where's your key?" she asked as she patted him down and sighed when she didn't find anything. "Of course you don't have one. Why Luna? Why are you doing this to me?"

Just then the door opened and a pale dark haired girl stood in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you?" Jolie asked. Her eyes widened at the words that slipped out of her mouth. Shit she didn't mean to say that. But her wolf didn't like the fact that another girl was in Derek's apartment. Damn this is why he said he wasn't interested, he had a girlfriend. She felt so stupid. Of course a guy who looked like him would have someone.

"Oh don't look like that. I'm Laura, Derek's sister and alpha. You must be Jolie."

Jolie flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah…your brother is in heat."

Laura looked from her to Derek and sighed in resignation, "I can't believe he would go out. Here I'll help you bring him in." she said tugging Derek off of Jolie and wrapping her arms around him. They walked him into the apartment, Jolie having to nudge his nose away from her neck.

"So do I need to find some other accommodations for a couple of days?" Laura asked when they dumped him onto the bed. Jolie was about to respond when she got distracted by Derek taking off his shirt and petting his erection through his pants.

She blinked a couple of times in astonishment, "um…no I'm gonna go home."

"But you're his mate! He's going to be crawling the walls trying to get to you."

Jolie sighed, now that she and Derek found each other, their heats were going to be almost unbearable without each other. But he had made it clear he wasn't interested in her. It was one thing to text him in the effort to try to become friends. But it another to have sex with him when he expressed that wasn't what he wanted, it was basically rape.

"I'm sorry. But Derek's not in his right mind. And I refuse to take advantage of him. Can you tell him to text me when it's over to let me know he's okay?"

"yeah." She said with acceptance. Jolie said goodbye and hurried out the apartment, trying not to cringe when she heard Derek's whimper and howl.

Jolie was going through her pictures when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id _Derek_, and started wondering what he could possibly want.

"Hello?" she answered unsure.

"Jolie? This is Derek…Derek Hale."

"I have caller id and I only know one Derek. I know who it is."

"Right. Anyways I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If I could take you to dinner?"

"Why?"

"To say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me get home."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to. Eight pm on Friday?"

"Um sure that's fine. I guess I'll see you then." She said before hanging up. She stared at her phone in disbelief; she had a date with her mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: i know this is progressing slowly and i'm sorry. i'm trying to write the fifth chapter (and maybe smut) now. i'm probably warning you that this story isn't probably last more then chapters. i just don't see it going beyond that. but please review!**

**i don't own teen wolf**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Jolie said looking in the mirror once again waiting for Carmen's reply.

"Yes, for the third time. Now hurry up before you're late. God I can't believe you met you're mate…this so unfair. Weren't you supposed to be giving up dating anyways?"

"Yeah. I guess Luna has a crazy sense of humor. The moment I give up looking, I find him."

"I hope he's ugly." Carmen said with a juvenile tone

"He's not. But if it makes you feel better he's all dark and broody."

"Why?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Two words, Derek Hale"

Carmen looked at her with surprise then understanding. "Oh"

"Exactly. I have my work cut out for me. But it's worth it…he's worth it."

"Well good luck. You're going to need it."

"Thanks. See you later." She said grabbing a jacket and heading out the door. She got to the Italian eatery five minutes early, and was delighted to see Derek sitting down at their table. He saw her and got up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you. Who knew you were such a gentleman." Jolie teased

He ignored her, "I ordered some wine, since I know you like it. Is that okay?"

"Sure." she said with nonchalance.

Derek looked at her with confusion, "wait did I do something wrong? I thought you would've been happy."

She sighed, "I just didn't want you to ask me because you feel some sense of obligation. I wanted you to do it because that's what you wanted."

"Well you helped me. I just thought-"

"I know what you thought Derek. And I helped you because it was the right thing to do." she lowered her voice; one could never be sure who was listening. "What kind of mate would I be if I took advantage of you? You said that you weren't interested."

"So why did you keep texting me?" he asked.

"It eases my wolf to know that there's some sort of communication between us. And this probably the most talkative you've been, in what…your whole life?" Jolie was surprised to hear Derek let out a laugh, an honest whole hearted laugh.

"I'll have you know that I talk to costumers at the bar all the time."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Let me guess older women? Who reek of arousal and make awful passes at you like you're a piece of meat."

Derek shrugged, "they tip more. How did you know?"

"I used to bar tend when I was in college. Same thing happened to me except it was old men. Though I had a few lesbians hit on me once"

"College?" Derek asked choosing to ignore the men and lesbian statement, since it made him feel something he wasn't ready to confront.

"Yeah NYU. Majored in photography and minored in English and French. How about you?"

"Didn't go to college. But I've held different jobs here and there. Which a lot of them I talk to people, just so you know."

Jolie laughed this time and put her hands up in surrender, "okay I get it. You're not as anti-social as you come off."

After that the dinner was much more pleasant. The conversation between them kept flowing.

"Do you want dessert or should we leave and go for a walk?" Derek asked

"How about both? I know this awesome ice cream shop. We can walk through the park." She offered.

Derek nodded and they headed out to the store to get ice cream. A few moments later they were walking into the shop.

"So what's you pleasure dear sir?"

Derek snorted, "You're weird. But I'll get a vanilla cone."

"You're so boring." She stepped up to the counter and ordered Derek's cone and a caramel dipped with nuts cone for herself. They got their ice cream and walked to the park.

"So you're a Caine. How is that? Is it as awesome as I've heard in the past? " He asked after a few moments of silence, using a higher pitched voice as if imitating a girl.

Jolie barked out a laugh, "Well it's not that awesome. I get treated a little bit differently because my dad is the alpha and I'm the only girl out of six."

"Wow that must be hard. I at least had my bother Collin to" he stopped, the look of heart break on his face was evident.

Jolie placed a hand on his shoulder, "its okay. How about we talk about something else?" Derek numbly nodded. "So what do you do for fun? Or do you even know what fun is?"

"Har har. I know what fun is. I actually play the guitar or run in Central Park."

"You play guitar? That's cool I play the piano. My mom was totally one of those parents who thought it would expand a child's mind if they played an instrument. So all my brothers and I play an instrument."

"Do you still play?"

"Sometimes, mostly at Christmas when my mom asks me and my brother Zach to play something. But other than that not really. I'm more of an athletic person myself.'

"Oh really? Did you play any sports? I played baseball though my high school was huge on lacrosse."

"Hmm what didn't I do? I did gymnastics and ballet until I was about nineteen. It started to be too much when I was in college, so I stopped. But to keep my body moving I kick box and teach self-defense"

"Kick box? Self-defense?"

"Yeah kick boxing is awesome. It helps me focus and I learn new moves to use on my brothers and cousins when we train. And I teach self-defense because why not help women protect themselves? I mean I have an advantage but no woman should feel like they're defenseless."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that. You're different than what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" she asked perking up an eyebrow

"Honestly?" he waited for Jolie's affirmation. "Some stuck up rich girl who used her family's last name to get what she wanted."

Jolie nodded, "a lot of…our people think that. But everything I have I've earned on my own merit. I'd rather work my ass off then use my name to have everything to me."

Derek smiled he looked at his watched and realized it was getting late. "I think it's time to go. But this was nice."

"Yeah I guess it is late. Thank you Derek."

"You're welcome. Would you like to do this again?"

"Sure. How about you kick box with me? I could use a partner I wouldn't have to hold back from. And after that we can get lunch."

"Okay when?"

"Sunday. I'll text you with the details." He nodded and she smiled. She stepped closer and gave him a small kiss. She quickly pulled away and looked at face. "Oh I'm sorry…I don't know what-"

He silenced her with a kiss. This time it was sensual and slow. His tongue licked the inside her mouth before battling hers for dominance, his winning of course. Eventually they separated to catch their breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'll definitely see you Sunday." Jolie said

*****for people who maybe confused. Carmen knows of Derek because his whole family dying was big news in the werewolf community. but she has never met him, so she meets him in the sequel.*****


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: here's another chapter. i hope you like it. i know i didn't update last sat so i 'm posting this chap now and chap 6 should be up this sat to make up for it. i promise everything is going to pick up pace. this has smut so be warned. please review. **

**i don't own teen wolf**

Derek smiled as he hung up the phone. He and Jolie had been dating for two months; they were taking it slow at his insistence. It was different though. With Kate it had been all about sex, even from the beginning.

With Jolie it wasn't like that at all. Though they did have intense make out sessions that had Derek rubbing one out when he got home. They were just as happy just being, with him reading a book and Jolie working on her photography. She even managed to snap a couple pictures of him when he wasn't paying attention.

Now they about to go on another date to go ice skating, Jolie's idea of course. And today was the day that he decided that they should be more intimate. He adjusted himself at the thought of Jolie naked. God it was going to be a long and trying day.

He got up and went to go get ready for their date. He knew he had pep in his step and a smile on his face. God if Laura saw him, she would make fun of him for being so love stuck. He stopped at the choice of words his mind supplied him with. He didn't think he was in love possibly deep like but definitely not love. Right? He shook it off and went to take a shower.

Forty minutes later he was sitting on a bench in Rockefeller center with Jolie as they tied on their ice skates. "I haven't been ice skating in years. This is going to be fun." Jolie said with excitement

"There's nothing natural about sliding on ice with two blades attached to your feet." Derek huffed

"Aww don't be that way. What if I promise to make it fun?"

He smiled and lifted in eyebrow in interest. "Oh and how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll just have to see." She teased. She kissed him lightly. "Don't worry Californian boy, I won't let you fall." Derek rolled his eyes but let her help him up and take his hand as they made their way to the rink.

Two and half hours later and a sore back side, Derek called it quits. If he was honest with himself, Jolie was right today was fun. It was nice to just cut loose and not worry about anything but being in the moment.

"So how about we go to your place?" Jolie asked as they slid into a cab.

"Why can't we go to your place? Are you trying to hide me?" he asked with skepticism.

Jolie looked at him with wide eyes, "No! I just wanted a little privacy. Carmen is at home and I know if I bring you there, most of our time is going to be spent on her giving you the third degree. Actually I'm surprised my mother hasn't called me to ask twenty questions about you."

"Well I happen to know that Laura is currently at work right now, so we would have the place to ourselves – well at least until she gets off. Which isn't for a couple hours?" he said checking his watch.

"Hmm I wonder how we can spend that time." Jolie said with a smirk. Derek sniffed the air and groaned when he smelt her arousal. It was spicy but sweet at the same time; it reminded him of the cinnamon cookies his grandmother used to make at Christmas time.

"You are so wrong." He grinded out. She tapped her finger against her eyes, which was now their signal whenever one of them were wolfing out."

"I would be wrong if I was teasing. But since teasing implies that I'm not going to act upon my actions, I think it's safe to say I'm not teasing you."

God this taxi needed to speed because he was so close to ripping Jolie's clothes off. He could feel his wolf pacing around, the only thing calming it was that it knew Jolie was going to be theirs soon.

They finally got to his apartment. He wanted to kiss her all the way to the apartment but knew that if he started he wouldn't stop. And the last thing he needed was to get arrested for indecent exposure.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as he held the key in the lock.

"Yes I'm sure Der. Now open the door." She said. He opened the door and let her walk into the apartment first; he was a gentleman after all.

"God you don't know what your scent is doing to me." He closed the door and went over to her. He kissed her neck, wishing he could bite her so everyone would know that she was his. But since she was a child of an alpha, there were rules that were meant to be followed, which meant a mating ceremony.

"You're overthinking when you should be ripping off you clothes." Jolie said as she walked to his room. Derek smirked and followed her, s warm feeling spreading through his chest at the fact that she had visited his place enough for her to feel like she was at home. His wolf howled at the thought of building a home with Jolie. God was he getting soft.

Derek grabbed her by the hips so that her ass was pressing against his erection, and dipped his head so his lips were near her pulse point. A moan escaped his lips when she began to slowly grind against him.

She turned around and slowly stuck a hand under the pullover he was wearing. Her fingers on his skin felt amazing and almost had him creaming his pants. He shrugged off his leather jacket and grabbed the hem of his pullover to lift it off.

"You're overdressed." he said

She smiled at him and took off her jacket while kicking off her shoes, throwing them somewhere. She stripped off her sweater and socks. Leaving her barefoot and topless, her red bra calling Derek like a siren. She looked at him while simultaneously taking off her leggings, which revealed matching red boy shorts.

Her scent was permeating the air mingling with his growing arousal. It was clouding his every thought; entering his veins and making his body hum with excitement.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed."

He tugged off the rest of the clothes leaving him in his boxers. He pulled her to him, her body aligned perfectly with his. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Der. Please I need you." she whined. He ignored her and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her bra. He made a game out of trying to keep the hickies on her cleavage. He pushed the bra down and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

He looked up at her with cerulean eyes and growled, "You're mine."

"always." Jolie hissed as he bit a nipple. he continued his dissent and place light bites on her pantie line. He pushed her underwea off, threw them on the floor and spread her legs, so she was exposed to him.

"Damn you're wet." Derek said as he dipped a finger into her. She tried to clamp down but that only earned her a bite on my inner thigh. "Stop pouting, I'm about to make you feel good."

Derek looked up when she sucked in a deep breath. He smirked and laid a kiss on her sweet spot. She bucked, and he held down her hips as his tongue entered her.

Jolie could feel him moving in small circular motions; she grabbed fistfuls of sheets and started moaning. "Damn, Der…ohh."

He alternated licking and sucking on her clit, she thought her back was going to break from the way she arching it. Just when she was about to come he stopped. "Why did you stop?" she whined

"I want you to cum when I'm in you." Derek said as he reached over and grabbed a condom.

Jolie opened her legs wider and shudder when he dragged his dick up and down her. He leaned over and kissed her sloppily since their fangs were in the way. They kept kissing as he entered her, she stilled as she felt his cock slip into her warm heat.

_She felt so good_, Derek thought as her heat squeezed him tight. "Harder!" She moaned

He took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, picking up the pace. He slammed in and out of her at an inhuman pace. But Jolie just took it, her eyes rolling back. The last time he had sex it was with Kate. He tried not to think about her, and continued to push into Jolie.

He hissed when she started to scratch his back with her nails. Thank god they were able to heal quickly or he would be sore later. She wrapped her legs around his ass, making him thrust deeper.

Derek angled himself so he could kiss and lick her breasts at the same time. He softly bit her nipple again, which made her scream his name. He stopped and looked at her glistening breast. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, "Der…don't stop."

He pulled out of her, which made her whine. "Calm down. I know but my knot is trying to form." As much as he wanted to knot her, he knew they couldn't.

"Do you need a minute?" she asked.

Derek shook his head. "I think…I think I'm okay now." He lined back up and pushed in real slow.

"Please stop teasing Derek. I need you."

Derek grabbed her hips, pulled out and slammed back into her. He continued the rhythm until Jolie tensed up.

"Baby, come for me," he shouted.

"I can't… Der…it's too much." Jolie moaned.

"Come for me Jolie; let me feel you come around my cock" he growled.

Jolie tightened her walls around him and her body continued to spasm as he began to quicken the pace. "That's it baby," Derek said.

He could feel himself starting to lose control. The heat that started at the base of his stomach spread all over his body. Jolie's body was still clamped around his cock, forcefully massaging it.

"Oh, Jolie…shit". He pushed deep and released a flood of his come into her. After a few moments, he stilled himself, letting the spasms wash over his body. He rolled off of Jolie and lied down on the bed. Damn he knew that it was going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: see i told you i was going to put up a chapter tonight. hope you like it. please review. **

**i don't own teen wolf**

"So I have something to tell you." Laura said sitting down next to Derek who was currently watching some trashy reality show

"What?" he asked cautiously not really paying attention. She probably was going to rope him into something that would make him cringe

"I'm going back to Beacon Hills." She announced

"What? Why?" He asked even though he already knew the reason. As an alpha Laura would feel the need to make sure that no one was encroaching on their territory. Luckily Derek didn't feel that need, which meant he could avoid the place that gave him nightmares every night.

"Because it's time Der. There are some things I have to do but I should be back in two weeks."

"What things?"

"Just don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"Exactly what I just said. It doesn't concern you. I'm going and that's final." She said using her alpha voice.

Derek eyes flashed which only made her growl in return. Why couldn't she see that nothing would come of her going back to that town? She just stared at him as he grabbed his jacket and headed out. They both needed time to calm down. This was the first time that she had to use her status as alpha to force him in submission, and it hurt.

Twenty minutes later he found himself knocking on Jolie's door. He heard her yell that she was coming and then some shuffling before she finally opened the door. Derek was shocked at the person looking at him. Jolie had rings around her eyes and her hair was matted down with what looked like sweat and she smelt a little like vomit.

"Um are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" he asked

"No I'm okay. I just need to take a quick shower. You can relax in the living room if you want."

He nodded and stepped into the apartment while Jolie went to the bathroom. He heard her turn on the shower as the clicked on the television. Soon he began to lose himself in his thoughts, he was so caught up he didn't notice Jolie come back into the living room until she sat next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He wanted to tell her yes but what was the point of lying when they were both werewolves. "No. Laura is going back to Beacon Hills."

"Well isn't that a good thing? You both haven't visited since -"

"I know!" Derek yelled. He saw her wince and immediately felt terrible. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have intruded." She said with a tight smile

"It's not okay. You were just trying to help. But there are things" he stopped to take a breath. "Things you don't know about me. If you knew you…you might hate me."

She grabbed his hand and stared at him, "Derek I could never hate you. Dislike you once in a while but never hate you. Whatever you say will stay between us."

Derek numbly nodded but didn't say for a while, choosing to focus on the television that was playing some home makeover show. He could see Jolie from his peripheral, she seemed relaxed as if it didn't matter if he talked or not.

They eventually maneuvered so Jolie was sitting up legs spread with Derek draped between them and his head on her chest.

"It was my fault." He said after a while.

"What was?"

"The fire." He simply stated. She kept silent and waited for him to elaborate. She hadn't known the details of the fire. She knew her dad would probably know but she wanted to hear from Derek what had happened.

"I was sixteen and I met this woman named Kate Argent." Jolie stilled at the last name. The Argents were infamous in their world for being ruthless hunters. Her grandfather, father, and uncles had a run in with them before she was born. Luckily they all survived.

"She was twenty two and we slept together a few times. She knew what I was and said it didn't matter, that she would leave her family. I was stupid enough to believe her." he stopped and paused waiting for her to say something. But Jolie stayed quiet, sensing that it might be easier for him to finish the story.

"Believing that she was really my girlfriend, I told her that most of my family was coming into to town to celebrate my mom's birthday. So while Laura and I were at school, she burned down the house down with everyone inside. My parents, aunts, uncles, my little sister Cora, my brother Collin. Everyone. Uncle Peter managed to escape but he was so burnt that he's in a coma." By this time tears were silently running down his face.

"It wasn't your fault Derek."

"Yes it was! I killed my family."

"Look at me Derek!" he turned to her, "this is not your fault. You were a child and she took advantage of you. Your parents would not want you to live this way. Do not spoil their memory by living like this." She said placing a kiss on top of his forehead.

They stayed silent for what seemed like hour until Derek broke it by saying thank you. "It was my pleasure. Now how about we pig out on pizza and watch crappy scary movies?" Jolie asked.

"As long as they don't contain any werewolves."

"What?! Why? Those are the best ones!"

"Those suck and the werewolves usually look horrible."

"That's why it's fun to pick on them. My brothers and I would laugh at them when we were younger. But if you want we could watch Halloween, Friday the thirteenth, or even Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Nightmare"

They set up the movie and Jolie ordered to meat lover pizzas. Fifteen minutes later the pizza showed up and they started eating. Jolie was on her second piece of pizza when she sprinted up from the couch to the bathroom. Derek could hear her throwing up into the toilet and silent cursed his hearing. He got up and went to the bathroom where Jolie was hanging onto the toilet for dear life.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I thought I would be able to keep tis down but once again my stomach doesn't agree."

"Then you're not okay. When did this start?"

"About two days ago. It's probably because of stress; I have a huge soot in a couple days"

"If it continues you should get checked out. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do. We can move the party to my bedroom." She laughs at Derek's raised eyebrow. "Not that type of party. We can watch the dvd on my laptop."

He nodded and went back to the living room and gathered everything and brought it to her room. Jolie came in and smiled when she saw him on her bed shoes kicked off and leaning against the headboard. She got into bed and cuddled against him. She set up the laptop and soon they were watching the movie.

Derek looked at how engrossed Jolie was and smirked, wishing he could just be in this moment forever. But something inside him – maybe his wolf – was telling him that everything was only going to crumble.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: a new chapter b/c it's saturday. i'm currently working on chapter 8 and i might post it before next saturday so that way i can post 9 then but it depends on how long it takes to write the chapter. please review though.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

Jolie eyed Derek from her peripheral, he had been antsy lately. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He said even though without listening to his heart rate, she could tell he was lying.

"No you're not Der, something's on your mind. What is it?"

He sighed in resignation, "Laura. It's been a week and she hasn't called. She calls every other day. I wouldn't have thought of anything of it but for the past couple of days I haven't been able to feel her presence, it just stopped."

Jolie knew it was a cause of concern, all betas in a pack could feel a connection to their alpha. When the connection was terminated it was usually because the alpha was dead or had lost their power to a beta. But she couldn't let Derek believe that the only family he had left was dead. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just decided to stay longer."

"Yeah. But I just can't shake this feeling that something's happened to her"

"Well I think I know something that will help you take your mind off of it." she smirked as she lifted the hem of her skirt and straddled his lap. She could feel his erection growing and slowly grinded down on it.

"More." Derek started but quickly cut off when Jolie took his mouth into a kiss. He let her take over for a while before using his tongue to dominate him. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, lightly dropping her onto the bed.

He covered her body with his and continued kissing her. He used one of his hands and slipped in her underwear, flicking at her clit. Jolie arched her back in pleasure, her mouth opening and closing, trying to form words.

"Der…I…need." She whispered.

"I know. Just hold on." Derek stood up and took off his clothes, with Jolie quickly following. He took her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt in between her opened legs and kissed her inner thighs.

"Derek as much as I love what your tongue can do. I really need you in me now."

"I want to make it last."

"We can make it last next time but right now I need you in me."

Derek stood up and kissed her hard, simultaneously grabbing his cock and guiding it into her. He was enveloped by Jolie's tight heat and had to still himself or it was going to be over before it even started. He began to pull out slowly until the tip of his cock was in and then thrust back in quickly.

He pounded in her, his muscles flexing underneath her hands. Jolie was past the point of no return and could feel herself slipping away into bliss. "Yes. Derek give it to me. Love it…love you."

Derek buried his nose in her neck inhaled her scent. She was milking him so well and making it hard to make this last. Jolie slipped her hand between them and began rubbing her clit feverously. She came harshly which made her buck against him.

He also came with a shout, "god Jolie I love you!" After a few minutes he rolled off of her and positioned them so she was laying halfway on top of him. The room was silent; all that was heard was their breathing.

"So…there were some words said during that whole thing." Jolie said looking at Derek who just replied with a look of confusion. "I love you." she said with slight annoyance. "If you don't mean it then I understand but I do ya know….love you that is."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I love you so much." Jolie affirmed with a quick peck.

"I love you too."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No. I was just scared to say it but I've known it for a while. What can I say? You got under my skin." He said with a shrug. Jolie grinned and at him, and began the second round of their coitus.

Derek looked at Jolie who was sleeping neatly tucked into his side. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he need to make sure Laura was okay. So he gently removed his arm from under her head and slowly got up from the bed. He put on his clothes and shoes, looking at Jolie making sure she didn't wake up. He grabbed a pen and paper off of night stand and set about writing her a note.

_Jolie I'm sorry for not waking you but I had to go. Laura would have gotten in touch with me if she was okay, the only reason she wouldn't is if she were dead. And I can't let her murderer walk free. I'm sorry but just know I love you and I'll call when I can._

He placed it right by her pone knowing that was the first thing she checked when she got up. He looked at her and took his phone out, taking a photo of her.

He quickly but silently left the bedroom and out the front door. He knew Jolie would be more than pissed but it was something he had to do. Laura and Peter was the only family left, and as head beta it was his job to protect his alpha. Eventually Jolie would calm down and he would be back before they could really miss each other.

"Jojo get up!" Carmen yelled

Jolie groaned and looked at her cousin who was standing in her doorway. "What do you want Car?"

"It's almost ten. Don't you have to go to work?"

"It got moved to next week. Have you seen Derek?"

"No! Why do I keep missing him? I think you are hiding from me."

"Yes Carmen that's exactly what I was doing." Jolie said voice dipped with sarcasm. She sat up leaned against her headboard and reached for her phone, but was halted by the note on top of it. She scanned it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked sitting on top of the bed.

"Derek thinks something happened to sister, he's going to find her."

"Oh. He should be back soon though right?"

"Hopefully." She grabbed her phone and sent off a text to Derek. _Hey saw your note and I'm not mad. If it was my dad I would do the same thing. Stay safe and be careful. I love you see you soon. _

"It'll be okay. Derek will be back soon and you two can be back to being all secretive." Carmen teased and poking her cousin in the ribs. Jolie rolled her eyes once again covering up the sinking feeling that Derek was walking into danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note: I decided to put up this chapter early. I'm pretty sure chapter 9 isn't going up until saturday but don't quote me. please review.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

Jolie bit her lip in anxiousness as she read through the waiting room brochures; she was waiting for the nurse to lead her into one of the rooms. She always hated hospitals, the smell of sickness coated her nostrils and it took hours for it dissipate.

"Jolie Cartwright." The nurse announced. She stood and followed the woman to the back. The nurse told her to sit on the table and wait for the doctor who would be in shortly.

A few moments ticked by when Doctor Matthews, her gynecologist came in. she smiled at the man who she had seen every year since she was thirteen. As a werewolf he would be able to tell her if her assumptions were correct.

"Hello Jolie. I'm surprised to see you here. Your checkup isn't for a few months." He informed while looking at her file.

"I know but there was something I wanted to get confirmed." She said hesitantly not sure if she really did.

"And what is that?" he inquired

"Well I can't smell it yet but I think I'm pregnant."

"If you're less than three months than you wouldn't be. How about we run some test and we'll do san ultrasound if it comes back that you are?" She agreed and he gave her a cup and directed her to the bathroom.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later Doctor Matthews reentered the room with a folder in his hand. "Well you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations. I'll do an exam so I can determine you exact due date and then set up the machine so we can get a ultrasound today."

Jolie sat numbly, how was she going to tell Derek? She snorted in disbelief as if he would actually pick up the phone. It had been a week since he left and there was no word from him. She tried calling and texting, but nothing came back in reply. She didn't want to believe he was dead, she…couldn't believe that.

"Okay." He said after popping his head up from under her gown. "So you're one month pregnant." She slightly smiled at the fact that her calculations were correct, the doctor continued anyways "and I would say you due date will be around the middle of June. When you get later into your pregnancy it'll be easier to pin point a date. I'll let you change back into your clothes and we'll do the ultrasound."

He left the room which gave Jolie time to put back on her clothes and sit back on the table. Minutes later, he knocked on the door asking is she was decent when she supplied a yes he came in with the machine. "I need you to lift up your shirt. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, I do warn you that it is extremely cold but you'll get used to it."

She just nodded and hiked up her shirt allowing him to pour on the gel. Even though he warned her she was still not prepared to feel how cold it was.

"It happens to everyone. Okay so I'm going to put the wand on your stomach and move it around until we can get a clear picture okay?"

"Yeah okay." Jolie said as she stared at the monitor

He worked the wand over her stomach for a while and then stopped, "well here it is, your baby."

She looked at the small dot on the monitor and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her face. Here was a child hat she and Derek had made out of love and he wasn't even here to experience the joy.

"I'll print off a picture for you. I want you to come back in four weeks. Usually that's when we run tests for diseases that the baby might carry. But obviously you won't have to worry about that unless there's a chance the baby could be human?" he asked

"No the father is one of us." She supplied

"Okay then. I would still like you to come back so we can make sure the baby is growing properly. And I'll give you a prescription for the prenatal vitamins you need to take."

"Hey where have you been?" Carmen asked when she walked into the door

"I went to Doctor Matthews."

"Are you okay?"

Jolie looked at Carmen, the girl was more than her cousin she was her best friend and confidant. She knew that Carmen would support her. "I'm pregnant"

"What? Congratulations! Oh my gosh"

"I have to tell Derek."

"Oh yeah that jackass." Carmen snorted. Jolie gave her a pointed stare. "Sorry. But I'm allowed to be pissed when he hasn't even bothered to call you back with an I'm an okay. Wait until your parents hear about this."

"No! You aren't telling my dad anything. Promise me." There was silence. "Promise Carmen."

"Okay okay I won't tell him. But if I ever see Derek I'm cutting his balls off with a bale laced with wolfsbane."

"Noted."

Jolie picked up the phone and dialed the number that had been etched into her brain. It rang four times before the automated voice was telling her to leave a voicemail.

She sighed, _"I really want to scream at you for not answering my calls or texts but I'll save it for later. Derek I really…really need to talk to you. It's something extremely important. Call me back as soon as you get this…I love you."_

Jolie looked at her nieces and nephews running around in her parents' backyard. She had decided to go to her parents' house upstate for the weekend to get her mind off of Derek. It had been three weeks since she found out about the pregnancy and there was no word from him. She tried calling and texting, but nothing. She was starting to fear the worse.

"What's wrong Jojo?" her mother asked coming to sit by her on the back porch.

Jolie looked at her mother, Soleil, and smiled; the alpha female was a constant role model in her life and would know what to do. "I'm pregnant."

"What? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. How far along are you? Who is this guy? Do I get to meet him? Come on I need details."

"Mom you sound like a teenaged girl."

"I can't help it. My only daughter, my baby is having a baby and I haven't even met the future father." She said with a fond smile. "So come on."

Jolie smiled "I'm two months."

"Okay what about the dad?" Jolie stayed silent. Soleil grabbed her chin forcing the younger girl to look at her. "Jolie you know you can tell me anything. No judgment."

"He's a were…my mate."

"Oh my god you found your mate?! So where is he?"

"That's the thing he had to take care of some issues with his pack. And he left about a month ago. I haven't heard from him since. My heart is telling me he's alive but my head…" she cried burying her face onto her mother's shoulder.

"Oh honey."

Derek looked at his phone where it had been thrown across the room in a fit of anger; this was the third time Jolie was calling today. It wasn't that he was angry at her but the fact that he couldn't be with her. Between finding out that the rogue alpha ad turned some dopey teenager and finding half of Laura's body, there wasn't time to think about Jolie.

He picked up the phone and listened to the message.

"_Hey Derek I know I said we were through and I wasn't going to talk to you anymore but I was kidding. I need to talk to you immediately."_ There was a pause in the voicemail, Derek actually had to check the screen to make sure that wasn't the end. But Jolie started speaking again her words cut with what sounded like tears. _"It's just that if I don't call, then it's real you know. That you're…dead. You can't die Derek. I need you so much. If you hear this just know that I love you."_

The message ended and Derek was once again left staring at the phone. He wanted to call her back but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Jolie was better off thinking that he was dead, she would be safe. This was the only way he could protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: so this chapter is short but i feel like it's needed. it jumps four months so Jolie is five months which puts this around the end of February march. which i'm pretty sure season two happens. also there was a question of how far i was willing to take this. and i would like everyone's opinion. would you like me to stop around eighth month which is the begging of the sequel, or what? please review.**

**i don't own teen wolf**

He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? It must've been, because right now he was trying to deal with three teenaged wolves, a kanima, and his dead uncle resurfacing.

"What do you want us to do?" Erica asked

"Nothing, go home and get some. You need your strength." He ordered.

Erica and Boyd hesitated before going, but did eventually. Isaac just stood there watching him silently.

"What?" He snapped at the younger male.

"I know this might not be my place but are you okay? I mean even with the kanima thing you seem even more stressed."

"I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine; it had been four months since he left Jolie. He kept trying not to ignore the memories of her that popped into his head but they did anyways when the day was done and all he had to keep him occupied was his thoughts.

"Uh huh sure. If you need to talk I'm here." He said before leaving

Derek sighed even if he wanted to talk, he couldn't. It was his fault that he was in this mess in the first place. He wished Laura was here, she would know what to do. He wasn't meant to be alpha; he wasn't capable of making decisions for the pack. He barely could keep them alive.

_Maybe after this is over_, he thought. But quickly dismissed the thought because Jolie was probably living happily without him. Everyone was better without him.

"Remind me to never eat Thai food again." Jolie said as she came out the bathroom and into the living room.

"I told you that you were going to regret it. You never listen." Carmen admonished as she flicked through channels.

"I can't help it! The baby wanted it. He likes to get his way." She said as she rubbed her stomach soothingly.

"Uh huh. Now sit down, you've been on your feet all day." Carmen had been the most supportive person in her family. She made sure that Jolie took her vitamins and had attended every doctor's appointment since Jolie fond out. She also helped the woman keep the Derek's identity a secret from her family.

Jolie's family had been supportive but her dad and brothers had been men on a mission when it came to finding out who was the father of her unborn child, when she first told them. The interrogations stopped soon enough because Jolie has been sure that Soleil informed them that her mate might have died

"Yes mom." Jolie teased.

"Whatever. Anyways I've been looking at names for the little guy. I think I found one." Carmen declared holding up a name book that she bought earlier that day.

"I already know what I'm naming him."

"Oh what is it?"

"Jacob Robert Hale or Caine-Hale. I don't know about that part yet."

"I get Robert but why Jacob?" Robert was Jolie's father's name so Carmen understood the reference. But she didn't understand where Jacob came from. She would smack Jolie if she had been watching Twilight again.

"His…his dad's name was Jacob." Jolie said.

The "D" word was not uttered in their household. Carmen had learned that the hard way when Jolie cried for four hours straight when she mentioned that Derek would be excited about having about a boy. "Oh honey I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay you didn't know. It's just sometimes I miss him so much that it hurts." She said trying not to let the tears that were gathered in her eyes fall.

"At least you have the memories."

"Yeah." Jolie took a deep breath then plastered on a smile. "okay let's watch a movie. I vote for Fight Club."

"No you got to pick last time."

"Okay fine it's your turn." They settled down for the night and enjoyed their movie.

Jolie sighed as she got into bed for the night. Her back had started hurting towards the end of the movie and so she was excited to stretch out. She gazed at the moon like she did every night and prayed to Luna that Jacob would be healthy. After the first couple of months of Derek being away she stopped praying that Derek would come home. Now she prayed that he was safe even if he didn't want to come back to her.

She looked down at her medium sized bump and smiled. Bedtime was reserved for her and Jacob to bond. Most of the time it's when she would allow herself to think and talk about Derek. Even if he wasn't alive she wanted Jacob to know about him.

"Hmm what should we talk about tonight Jakey?" she grinned when she felt a kick. "I already told you about how we met and how your daddy was being a stubborn wolf. I obviously wore him down though."

"You know I hope you have his eyes. Did I ever tell you about his eyes?" she paused for a beat. "No well they were the most amazing color of green with flecks of brown. Sometimes they looked gold. And that was just when he was human." Jacob gave another kick. "Okay I'm getting to it. I know how much you like hearing about his wolf. I've never seen him fully shift you know? But even his half form is beautiful. He has the most crystal blue eyes…Jake no matter what anyone says having blue eyes doesn't mean that you are a bad person. Your dad was a selfless person who would have loved you with all his heart."

She wiped the tears that graced her cheeks. "And even if you inherit my wolf's green eyes or a beta's gold, I will love you no matter what. I will love you so much that you will never doubt it a day in your life."


End file.
